Nuits d'hiver
by titepuce5929
Summary: [OS]RWHG postpoudlard. Comment en une nuit tout peut basculer dans la vie de nos héros. Attention c'est triste.


**disclamer :Tout l'univer d'Harry Potter appartient à la magnifique JK Rowling sauf cette histoire.**

**note de l'auteur :C'est la première fanfiction que je poste alors soyez indulgent. Et puis, vous connaissez la chanson :une review please!!! Je vous laisse découvrir!!

* * *

**

**Nuits d'hiver**

_Une douce chaleur se dégageait de la cheminée de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il se tenait là, assis en face de moi sur le canapé, séchant mes larmes à l'aide de douces paroles. Il me prit par la main et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Quels yeux !! Je ne les avais jamais vu si brillant et sérieux.  
_  
- _Hermione, je-je t'aime._

o°O°o°O°o

Je n'étais pas censée être là, à marcher dans les rues enneigées de Loutry Ste Chapsoule, mais je voulais lui faire une surprise. Mon travail m'appelait ailleurs et tous ceux qui me connaissaient, même juste de réputation, penseraient me trouver à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste. Mais non. Je voulais à tout prix passer le nouvel an avec Ron. Personne d'autre que moi n'était au courant, ce qui ferait tout l'effet de la surprise.  
Je remontai la route qui quittait le village pour me diriger vers le Terrier, il était censé être seul là-bas. Cela ne devait pas être drôle pour un Auror en ces temps obscurs, surtout pour un Auror de première classe. Je me hâtai pour arriver avant que le soleil ne se couche. Je poussai le portail de la cour et pénétrai dans celle-ci. J'avançai en grandes enjambées jusqu'à la porte où je frappai trois fois, selon notre code. J'entendis le bruit d'un objet en métal tombant au sol.

- Et merde !! Y a personne !!!

Quel idiot !

- C'est ça oui ! Et le nifleur il met la Chocogrenouille dans le papier d'alu ! Criai-je pour réponse.  
- Hermione ? C'est toi ?  
- Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? Le Père Noël ? Ou un scroutt à pétard ?? Non, plutôt un scroutt à pétard déguisé en Père Noël ??  
- Mais tu es censée être à l'hôpital ?  
- Je n'étais pas là pour Noël ! Laisse moi au moins passer le nouvel an avec mon mari ! Allez, ouvre la porte !!

La porte s'entrouvrit et une baguette sortit de l'entrebâillement avant le beau visage de mon amour.

- Quel pessimiste ! Et moi qui voulais crier « Surprise !! » en te sautant dans les bras.  
- Désolé Mione. Mais tu sais, il n'est pas trop……tard.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, je poussai la porte et me jetai dans ses bras.

- Comme je t'aime toi !  
- Moi aussi Mione !  
- Je n'en doute pas.  
- Moi non plus.

Il s'effaça pour me laisser entrer et ferma la porte derrière moi en la protégeant avec un charme.

- Tu vois, Harry, lui, a préféré rester de service ce soir, m'expliqua-t-il. Tu aurais vu Ginny ! Elle a littéralement pété un plomb !  
- C'est vache quand même ! Ils devaient aller chez les Londubat.  
- Si tu veux mon avis, c'est Luna qui ne va pas être contente. Elle voulait la première interview de l'année du chef des Aurors.  
- Pour le Chicaneur ?  
- Pour quoi d'autre ?  
- Oui. En tout cas, pas étonnant qu'Harry ait préféré rester de service.  
- Pas étonnant que Ginny ne l'ait pas tué !  
- Ne dis pas ça !  
- Mais c'est vrai ! Je t'assure ! L'horloge indiquait « danger de mort » quand il lui a annoncé !

Mon regard parcourut la pièce. La vieille horloge que j'aimais tant avait été modifiée après la mort de Fred et de George dans une embuscade. Eux aussi avaient été Aurors de première classe. Leurs photos avaient été remplacées par la mienne et celle d'Harry, qui à ma plus grande joie ne se trouvait pas sur « danger de mort ». Je remarquai par terre une casserole avec ce qui ressemblait vaguement à des œufs sur le plat. Je savais à présent d'où venait le bruit métallique.

- Je vais te faire un repas digne de ce nom.  
- Si tu veux.  
- De toute manière tu n'aurais jamais dis non.  
- C'est pour ne pas te froisser, ta cuisine n'est pas aussi bonne que celle de Ginny.  
- C'est ça ! Salaud !  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Mione.

En moins d'un battement de cils, je me retrouvai dans ses bras à échanger un baiser passionné.

- Ouais ! C'est bon ! Mais ne t'avise plus de critiquer ma cuisine ! Surtout quand on voit la tienne !  
- Oh la la ! Même plus le droit de te taquiner !  
- Tu sais bien que je suis très susceptible quand il s'agit de cuisine.

Je m'affairais donc à la cuisine alors que Ron disparaissait je ne sais trop où.

o°O°o°O°o

_La sincérité et la tendresse que je perçus dans son regard me troublèrent un  
moment. Et, réalisant enfin ce qu'il venait de me dire, je me jetai dans ses  
bras, pleurant à nouveau._

o°O°o°O°o

Je frémis de plaisir quand je sentis ses mains se glisser sur mon tee-shirt pour me saisir la taille. Par automatisme, je basculai la tête en arrière pour sentir ses baisers dans mon cou. Je me retournai pour l'embrasser quand je perçus une odeur de brûlé. Ron retira ses mains qui avaient glissées sur mes hanches et poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Je déposai un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de me précipiter pour retirer ma casserole du feu. Le repas fut servi. Comme je sentais pendant toute sa durée son regard sur moi, je levai finalement mon regard vers mon amour. Il me dévorait des yeux alors qu'il n'avait même pas touché à son assiette. Une flamme de passion se lisait sur son visage. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement. Je posai mes couverts et reculai ma chaise. Je me levai à mon tour. La même folie devait se lire sur mon visage car il sourit avant de se jeter sur moi.

J'entraînai Ron jusqu'au salon, la pièce voisine. Il me saisit par la taille, me souleva tout en m'embrassant et me déposa sur la grande table de chêne, récemment acquise. Je lui rendais toute la fougue de ses baisers alors qu'il me caressait la cuisse. Il me prit dans ses bras comme une princesse et m'emmena jusqu'à la chambre. Il m'assit et posa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt pour me le retirer. Je me laissai faire avec plaisir. Nous nous allongeâmes sur le lit et repartîmes dans un baiser brûlant.

Je me retournai sous les draps, juste après m'être éveillée. Je sentis Ron frémir quand mes mains rencontrèrent son torse nu. Son regard vide redevint immédiatement flamboyant.

- Bonne année, me murmura-t-il.  
- Bonne aaaaannée, lui répondis-je dans un bâillement. Pardon.  
- Pas grave.  
- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es réveillé ?  
- Il est 2h44, disons une heure à peu près.  
- Je t'aime.

Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa.

- Moi aussi Mione.  
- Je n'en doute pas.  
- Moi non plus.

Il caressa mon épaule du dos de sa main, tout en fuyant mon regard. Je me blottis contre son torse et fermai les yeux. Il ne serra pas ses bras autour de moi et ne couvrit pas non plus mon cou de baisers. Il se dégagea. Surprise, j'ouvris les yeux et le vis se lever.

- Tu ne restes pas ?  
- Non, je veux vérifier quelque chose.  
- Où tu vas ?  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, je reste dans la maison.  
- C'est à cause de moi ? Demandai-je d'une toute petite voix.  
- Non ! Au contraire ! Tu es formidable !

Je rougis discrètement mais mon teint pâlit dès que je vis que Ron prenait sa baguette.

- Pourquoi tu la prends ?  
- Mais tu sais bien ! Depuis que je suis Auror je ne m'en sépare plus. Et puis, tu l'a dis toi-même je suis un grand pessimiste.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux vérifier ? Questionnai-je, soudain très sérieuse.  
- Rien de dangereux, je te rassure. Je t'ai dis que je restai dans la maison. Je reviens vite, je te le promets.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et caressa ma joue avant de s'éloigner vers la porte.

- Je t'aime.

Comme ma voix tremblait, il se retourna.

- Moi aussi Hermione, je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et parti pour de bon.

o°O°o°O°o

_Cette fois, c'étaient des larmes de joie qui coulaient sur mes joues. Je me  
sentais transportée de bonheur. Il répondit à mon étreinte en enroulant ses  
deux bras autour de mes épaules et en enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux._

o°O°o°O°o

Dès que Ron eut fermé la porte, je sentis l'angoisse monter. J'étais seule dans cette pièce obscure et silencieuse. J'entrepris fébrilement de me vêtir un peu et fis anxieusement le tour de la chambre jusqu'à l'armoire. J'enfilai un de mes shorts mais un de ses pulls. Au bout d'un moment qui me sembla une éternité, j'entendis un bruit dans le couloir. Je saisis automatiquement ma baguette. Rien que son contact dans ma paume me donna du courage. J'ouvris la porte d'un coup sec.

Personne !

- Miaou !  
- Hein ?

Je baissai mon regard pour apercevoir Pattenrond. Quel soulagement ! Je me détendis immédiatement, n'ayant pas souvenir de m'être autant tendue. Je pris mon chat dans mes bras et retournai dans la chambre.  
Mais que faisait Ron ?  
Mon anxiété réacquise se transmit dans mes caresses et ma boule de poils planta ses griffes dans ma cuisse.

- Eh ! Pattenrond !  
- Miaou !

Je me levai et mon chat tomba sur le tapis en crachant. Mes yeux se posèrent sur le réveil de Ron, juste à côté d'une photo de nous eux. 03 : 21. Il devait déjà être parti depuis une bonne demi-heure. Toute la maison était silencieuse, même la goule du grenier ne faisait aucun bruit. La place de lit à côté de moi était gelée.

o°O°o°O°o

_Un long instant passa ainsi, il était le plus savoureux que l'on puisse  
goûter. Je me sentais tellement en sécurité et pleine de bonheur que je fis  
durer l'étreinte le plus longtemps possible. Je voulais me souvenir de ce  
moment, de ses mots, de son odeur durant cette douce soirée d'hiver.  
_

o°O°o°O°o

Je faisais les cents pas. Je m'inquiétais et étais sûre d'espérer pour rien. Soudain, n'y tenant plus, je m'élançai dans le couloir. Ce dernier était plongé dans l'obscurité.

- _Lumos._

J'avançai prudemment, le bruit de mes pieds nus étant étouffé par le tapis, si froid. Je tenais fermement ma baguette, prête à m'en servir. Je regardai dans toutes les pièces. Je descendis les escaliers en regardant à chaque fois le palier du dessous, voir s'il y avait quelque chose. Arrivée à bas du dernier, j'aperçus de la lumière dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.

- Ron ?

Pas de réponse.  
Je m'avançai, mon anxiété était presque palpable.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

Ces trois coups me firent sursauter, d'autant plus que j'avais reconnu notre code. J'avais la main sur la poignée de la cuisine, où se trouvait la porte donnant sur la cour. Je ne voyais aucune lumière passer par l'interstice entre le bas de la porte et le sol.

Toc ! Toc ! Toc !

- _Nox_

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et tournai la poignée. La pièce était trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Cependant je reconnu le corps d'Harry, déformé par la porte vitré. Je voulus aller ouvrir mais je trébuchai en poussant un petit cri contre quelque chose de froid et long.

o°O°o°O°o

_Un crépitement du feu nous fit sursauter. Nous nous séparâmes enfin, il m'embrassa tendrement sur le front et me sourit. Subitement, je me jetai sur lui et l'embrassai fougueusement, avec toute la passion tue en moi depuis tant d'années. Nos regards s'accrochèrent un nouveau et, cette fois, tout sérieux avait disparu du sien, laissant place à l'émerveillement, la timidité et le bonheur._

o°O°o°O°o

Je voyais ses yeux vides de toute âme, ses bras, qui m'avaient serrée auparavant, croisés sur sa poitrine démunie de souffle. Sa bouche était légèrement ouverte, comme sous l'effet de la surprise. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'Harry, en entendant mon cri, avait enfoncé la porte qui n'était plus protégée, baignant ainsi la pièce de la lumière du néon. Soudain, j'éclatais en sanglots et me jetai sur le corps inerte de Ron. Je le serrai de toutes mes forces, de toute mon âme, l'inondant de mes larmes. Je sentis une main se voulant rassurante, mais trop tremblante, se poser sur mon épaule.

- On m'a prévenu qu'on avait vu la marque des ténèbres et quand j'ai su que c'était ici, je suis venu le plus vite possible. Je suis désolé.

Un certain temps passa avant que le chef des Aurors ne reparle, sa voix brouillée par le chagrin.

- Hermione, lâche le.  
- NON !  
- Ecoute…  
- Non.

J'étais désemparée, totalement désespérée. J'avais envie de mourir, de lui donner ma vie.

- Il était première classe, je lui avais dit d'être prudent.  
- Il l'a été !  
- Pourquoi tu es là ?  
- C'n'est pas important.  
- Si, ça l'est. Désolé d'avoir à le demander mais pourquoi toi tu n'as pas été tuée ?  
- Il m'avait dit de rester en haut, de ne pas m'inquiéter…  
- Ne m'oblige pas à répéter. Pourquoi… ?  
- Je voulais lui faire une surprise, passer le nouvel an avec lui. Personne d'autre n'était au courant.  
- Je compr…  
- Je n'ai rien entendu. POURQUOI ??  
- Il…  
- Il m'a abandonné.  
- NON, JAMAIS IL N'AURAIT VOULU TE FAIRE DE MAL !!!  
- Je sais mais…

Mes pleurs redoublèrent.

- Lâche le.  
- Non, il m'a promis de revenir.  
- Pour une fois il ne tiendra pas sa promesse.  
- Non.  
- Hermione, ça ne le ramènera pas.  
- Non.  
- Viens, une équipe va arriver.  
- Non !  
- Laisse le partir.  
- Non.  
- Hermione, je t'en prie.

Je savais qu'Harry avait raison, je savais qu'il faisait tout pour tenter de garder son sang-froid, qu'il était au bord de craquer. Je savais que Ron était son meilleur ami, qu'il devrait annoncer la nouvelle à Ginny. Et je savais que rester ici ne le ressusciterait pas. Alors, doucement, je relâchai prise, peu à peu. Harry sortit pour me laisser lui faire mes adieux.

- Ron, je t'aimerai toujours. Pourquoi toi et pas moi ? Pourquoi un monde si cruel ? Je me le demanderai toujours mais je ne douterai jamais de l'amour que tu m'as porté et que je suis sûre que tu me portes encore, là-bas, là où tu es, loin de moi. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne l'as pas voulu. On dit que les vrais morts sont que ceux que l'on oublie, alors tu vivras toujours  
car jamais je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je te promets, je te jure même, de ne jamais cesser de penser à toi. Je n'ai pas su apprécier le présent autant que je l'aurai voulu mais tu peux partir, tu es rassuré, je vais bien.

Avec mes doigts tremblants et trempés, je fermai les paupières de mon bien-aimé. Il venait de s'éteindre, de plonger dans le sommeil le plus profond, le vrai sommeil, le seul qui compte vraiment. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et sortit le plus vite possible de la maison, pour que tout soit enfin fini, pour pouvoir me réveiller à ses côtés, pour pouvoir me dire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Mais non, Pattenrond et un Harry en pleurs m'attendait. Je ne me rendais pas compte de la dureté de la réalité, avant, mais maintenant que ça venait de m'arriver, je voulais bien concevoir qu'on pouvait souffrir autant et ne pas pouvoir s'en remettre, jamais.  
Je me jetai dans les bras d'Harry et nous déversâmes ensemble notre chagrin.

On dit aussi que l'unité fait la force, qu'ensemble on est plus fort, je comprends enfin le véritable sens, le sens caché de ses phrases. L'amour est immortel et il continue de vivre bien après nous, mais il est aussi fragile et il faut en prendre soin, ne jamais s'en lasser, toujours se passionner.  
Ron, j'ai arrêté de vivre quand tu t'es éteint, mais maintenant j'arrive, attends moi, l'hiver aussi m'emportera.

o°O°o°O°o

_« Moi aussi, Ron, je t'aime. »  
_

FIN

* * *

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi??? J'accepte les critiques(de toute manière vu comment j'ai été sadique sur ce coup là, c'est tout ce que je mérite.)**


End file.
